


Humanize

by celibrae (orphan_account)



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/celibrae
Summary: Porter has a deep appreciation for Hugo's hands.Smutty drabble thing.





	Humanize

**Author's Note:**

> unfinished because i'm not sure where to go from here. i wrote this legit like a year ago and it's just been sittin around but i figured someone would appreciate it so???
> 
> named after humanize by klahr because that's what i was listening to lmao

Porter groans long and low and filthy around Hugo's fingers.

Swallowing thickly to the best of his ability, Porter drags the width of his tongue up along the digits in his mouth. Two of Hugo's finger's were pushed past his lips, held there by Porter's hand wrapped firmly about Hugo's wrist. Distantly, Porter's aware of the feeling of his own drool trickling down over his lower lip and chin - it's starting to dry, starting to go tacky.

It makes him feel all too much like a filthy whore.

He hollows his cheeks and sucks long and hard.

"Fuck, Porter," Hugo hisses out past his teeth, and Porter feels a pang of pride at how heavy and wrecked he sounds. He did that, he thinks, he did that with his mouth - Porter closes his eyes and lets out a content little half-moan as he dances his tongue against the sensitive pads of Hugo's fingertips. All too acutely he's aware of the way Hugo's fingers minutely twitch against his tongue, the little hum of approval that bubbles from Hugo's throat. 

Hugo can't help but feel Porter looks borderline angelic with his hair mussed and his lips a pretty shiny pink, locked in a perfect 'o' around two of his fingers. He doesn't miss how Porter's thighs tense where they're braced either side of his, nor how Porter's hips stutter ever so minutely against his as Hugo murmurs a half-unintentional 'good boy'.

He thinks he would have laughed at that, a breezy little half giggle, if Porter hadn't chosen that exact moment to slowly open his eyes and focus his dark eyes right on Hugo, heated gaze causing lust to blossom directly beneath Hugo's skin. 

Instead, Hugo gasps, before mustering everything he could to gain some sort of composure. He swallowed, trying not to slip into wanton thoughts of where else Porter could be using his mouth, before he spoke.

"You like my hands that much? Enough that you suck on my fingers like some kind of slut?" Hugo partners his honeyed words with a fluttering trail of the hand not currently ensnared by Porter up his inner thigh. Porter bodily shudders in response, moaning out something around Hugo's digits, something which sounded an awful lot like a muffled 'yes'.

**Author's Note:**

> from the content of this some of y'all will probably be able to identify me but. ehhh


End file.
